As the use of marihuana has continued to grow, the need for accurate and reliable means of measuring cannabinoid levels has become more urgent. Although a number of analytical tests are available (RIA, GC-MS, TLC) they are all labor intensive and require sophisticated instrumentation and highly trained personnel. This Phase II application outlines our interest in continuing the development of novel cannabinoid assays which will be rapid, non-isotopic, and capable of being performed in non-laboratory settings by untrained personnel. During Phase I of this program, we successfully demonstrated the production of anti-THC monoclonal antibodies and a THC enzyme immunoassay. Our specific Phase II will be to produce additional antibodies to THC and major metabolites and to further refine the Mono-Link fluorescent ELISA system for 9 carboxy THC. We will also consider the possible use of a disposable, semi-quantitative test for cannabinoids. We believe that the use of well-defined monoclonal antibodies and user-friendly test formats will provide important new tools for the detection of cannabinoids in biological samples by civilian personnel, law enforcement agencies and the military.